


Fic: Outed

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Mab's Harry/Draco fics [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fingerfucking, Gillyweed, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's outed in the Daily Prophet and Draco Malfoy decides to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Outed

**Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary:** Harry's outed in the Daily Prophet and Draco Malfoy decides to seduce him.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** boysex, underwater blowjob, rimming  
**Word Count:** ~1600  
**Beta:** [](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[**groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)

  
Harry was feeling great on Saturday morning at breakfast, that is until the _Daily Prophet_ was dropped in his breakfast with his face plastered on the front page. The headline read: _Our Gay Saviour—What Message is Harry Potter Sending to Our Children?_ The exclusive was given by an anonymous Hogwarts student who had engaged in a gay kiss with the saviour himself.

Harry looked up from his paper to find all eyes in the Great Hall focussed on him and he got up and walked out, without a word to Ron or Hermione. Ginny started to cry.

~*~

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Harry demanded, shoving Zacharias Smith up against the wall in an unused section of the dungeon. "Are you _trying_ to ruin me? I will beat this, you fucking prick!"

"I—I'm s—sorry," Zacharias stuttered, "They paid me a hundred Galleons for that exclusive."

"Well you'd better choose a good charity and donate it. I want to see the receipt. Do it or I'll tear you to pieces, and don't think I can't!"

Harry let Zacharias down so that he fell on his arse on the hard stone floor. He scrambled out of the way of Harry's feet and took off running down the dark corridor, right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Hufflepoof. If I see your face down here again I'll rip it off."

Zacharias made a mad dash for the stairs and ascended them quickly. "All right, there, Potter?" Draco asked down the hall.

"The last thing I need is for _you_ to get on my case. Just shut the fuck up."

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you ... you're not alone."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"You Gryffindors really need to learn how to listen. I'm telling you you're not the only one."

"Why are you telling me this, Malfoy?"

"Why do you think?" Draco countered, lifting a pointed eyebrow as Harry walked closer towards him.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry asked.

"You don't. You'll just have to rely on that Gryffindor bravery of yours and see what happens."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Prefects' bath, ten o'clock tonight," Draco said.

"Right," said Harry and he pushed past Draco and climbed the stairs out of the dungeons.

As he was walking back towards Gryffindor tower, his heart thundered in his chest. Had he really agreed to meet Draco Malfoy of all people for a bout of gay exploration later that night? He shook his head at himself as he began to climb the staircase. "I've got to be out of my mind."

~*~

"I said I'm going for a walk," Harry told Hermione as she stood in front of the portrait hole, blocking his exit.

"Harry, it's past curfew and as a Hogwarts pr—"

"Shut it," Harry said. "I saved the fucking world and I'll take a fucking walk when I fucking want to."

Hermione looked hurt and moved out of the way. He climbed through the hole, gently placing the snoring fat lady's portrait back into place. He felt bad for what he was doing to his friends, but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity for anything.

Draco Malfoy had the hottest body in the school, Harry thought, having seen him once in the showers after Quidditch practice.

" _Mermish_ ", Harry said to the door. It swung open. Harry entered and shut it.

Draco was already naked and in the tub, filling it with rose-scented water. Harry quickly undressed and set his clothes on the changing bench next to Draco's. Draco watched him slip into the pool-sized tub.

"So," Draco said, gazing at Harry with focussed grey eyes.

"So," Harry repeated, wading over to where Draco stood.

"I brought Gillyweed," Draco said smugly. "Enough for fifteen minutes of underwater fun."

"What kind of fun?" Harry asked innocently.

"First," said Draco. "You're going to sit down and I'm going to give you an underwater blowjob, then, I'm gonna turn you over and eat you out with my tongue until you're nice and ready and finally, once the Gillyweed has worn off, you're going to sit on my cock and get fucked."

Harry's mouth went dry at the mention of 'underwater blowjob'. And by the time Draco was finished speaking, he was as hard as he'd ever been. He swallowed hard and nodded to Draco, signalling that he was ready.

Harry sat down on the bathing bench and watched as Draco swallowed a carefully measured portion of Gillyweed.

It was so weird to watch Draco grow gills out the sides of his neck and to watch as his hands and feet elongated into webbed flipper-like things. He stopped thinking of how weird it was, however, when Draco closed his mouth over his cock and gave a hard suck, then swirled his tongue around the head. The sensation of warm water moving around with Draco's tongue brought Harry to the edge fast. That, and the fact that this was the first blowjob he'd ever received.

All too soon he was calling out Draco's name and shooting his load down Draco's throat. He watched, fascinated, as Draco swallowed it underwater.

Draco then grabbed Harry by the hips and flipped him over so that he was kneeling on the bathing bench. Harry wasn't sure what Draco's plan was until he felt a slick muscle lick the crack of his arse from bollocks to tailbone. Harry gasped and clutched the side of the tub.

Draco wormed his way inside Harry's hole and began wiggling his tongue. Harry was panting at the sensation of warm water moving about his anus and the waggling tongue up it. He'd never even thought of such a thing before; it seemed so filthy and that made it all the more hot. Harry felt himself growing hard again at the front and loosening up at the back. He pressed his arse into Draco's face, encouraging him to delve in as deep as he could.

The mix of the hot rose-scented water and the sensation of pleasure his arse was undergoing was nearly too much for Harry. He felt dizzy and shaky on his knees. Just before he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold himself up any longer, Draco withdrew his tongue and resurfaced with a deep breath. "Fuck, Potter. You taste so fucking good. I'm going to fuck that tight little hole of yours until you can't walk."

Harry took deep breaths, the steam fogging his glasses. He took them off and set them down on the edge of the pool. Then held himself up with his arms supporting his weight on the edge.  
Draco fiddled with one of the taps and Harry felt two, then three fingers moving in and out of his hole, gliding with ease. "What is that stuff?" Harry asked.

"Lavender oil," said Draco. It shouldn't come off underwater at least until we're done." Harry gasped again as he felt the blunt end of Draco's cock push against his hole, finally breaching it. He groaned as he felt Draco's thick organ move up his channel. He pressed back against it, until he felt Draco's bollocks slap against his.

"Fuck, Potter. You feel so fucking tight around me, squeezing me."

Harry let out an 'oomph' as Draco pounded into him. "Ung," he cried. "Right there, keep it right there."

Draco continued to slip in and out, forwards and back, pressing against Harry's prostate every other thrust or so.

"Draco, I can't sit like this any more."

Draco pulled out and frowned at Harry. He sat down beside him on the bench and encouraged Harry to climb on top, facing him. Draco positioned his cock at Harry's entrance and pushed up inside. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's shoulder and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and his arms around Draco's shoulders.

Draco stood up then, and Harry felt the penetration more keenly; he gasped.

Harry felt himself being lifted, aided by the water, up and down Draco's shaft, his own trapped between their bellies and rubbing deliciously. "I'm close," Harry said and Draco sped up his thrusts, finally letting go with a strained groan, deep inside Harry.

Harry came in thick white blobs, which the water washed away. They each rested their faces in the crook of the other's neck and breathed deeply, the rose water wafting through their senses. Draco carried Harry over to the bathing bench at the door end of the tub and set him down, collapsing next to him.

"Potter," Draco said, and Harry lifted his tired face to meet Draco's. "I want to do this again."

Harry sighed. "I don't know if I have the strength."

"No, I mean some other time or several other times, I want to do this again, with you."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

Draco opened his mouth and pressed his face against Harry's, kissing him deeply, arms coming up to circle his back.

The door banged open and Ron's voice rang out, "Harry, are you all right, we saw that Mal—"

Harry broke the kiss and looked up at Ron and Hermione, standing in the doorway.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said, and pushed past Hermione on his way to the hall.

"Harry," Hermione said, flabbergasted. "Next time remember to use the bolt," she said, tapping the bolt on the door. Harry flushed as she left, and Draco picked up his wand from the edge of the bath and pointed it at the bolt. It slid shut with a nonverbal flick of the wrist and Draco captured Harry's lips once again.


End file.
